1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electromagnetic relays and more particularly to electromagnetic relays comprising a coil body carrying a winding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic relays comprsing a coil body carrying a winding are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,745. There, a stirrup-shaped armature has both ends seated on a stirrup-shaped core such that it executes pivot motions approximately around the coil axis. Additional, non-magnetic bearing elements must be provided in the bearing region in this system so that the armature does not short-circuit the yoke in its dropped-out condition. Further, this known relay contains a relatively large number of piece parts in order to transmit the armature motion onto the contact spring via an actuating member. Therefore, both the volume as well as the manufacturing outlay are relatively high for this known relay.